Suicide Kiss
by Gothic Princess Tomoe
Summary: Tenten is the witness to a mass suicide at her school, involving one of her closest friends. At her funeral, she gets to know her cousin, who introduces her to The Suicide Club. Rated for suicide. Discontinued, reasons inside.
1. Blood Splatters

Suicide Kiss

by GothicPrincessTomoe

Rated: M for suicide, rape, and language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This stroy is loosely based on Suicide Circle,

Summary: The main character in this story is...dun dun dun DAH! Tenten! Tenten is one of many who witnesses a mass suicide at Konoha High School, involving many of Tenten's closest friends. At one of their funerals, she meets her cousin, who introduces her to a group of people calling themselves "The Suicide Club." NejiTen.

Chapter 1:

Blood Splatters

It was a peaceful day. Tenten and Temari, who had been best friends since forever, were talking on the steps on the music building. It seemed like there was nothing that could go wrong. After all, the sky is usually blue this time of year, in the midst of spring. It was right after Temari remembered she needed to tell Gaara about something when they both heard a thud, following by something splattering, quickly followed by screaming and turmoil. The two girls ran to the other side of the building, where the sound was coming from, to investigate.

What they say brought terror to their eyes. Several students had just thrown themselves off the roof of the gymnasium. One of the witnesses had a black bowl haircut, and was completely hysterical, screaming random things. "My cherry blossom! How could your extravagant flame of youth be blown out by the wind of death so soon?!?" Another girl with a long blond ponytail was crying over the mutilated corpse of this emo boy. She too was screaming, but it was much louder. "COME BACK, SASUKE-KUN!" Shikamaru, a boy Tenten and Temari knew well, was trying to calm her down.

Temari then broke down into panic. She saw the body of her littlest brother, Gaara, lying in a pool of his and others' blood. "I can't believe it...Gaara? Suicide? This can't be true, this is a nightmare..." Tenten was still in shock by the whole thing. She looked down the trail of dead and thought she recognized someone. She walked toward the person, her heart racing faster and faster. As her uniform revealed, the dead girl's back was facing Tenten, so in order to see her face, she would have to move her. As Tenten slowly started to flip the girl over, another hand joined hers. Tenten looked up to see a guy with long, black hair and eyes as white as pearls.

"Are you going to help or what?" The boy asked. Tenten once again started to turn the body, this time with the boy's help. With the identity of the girl finally revealed, Tenten screamed.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked without looking at the cadaver.

"That's...Hinata...she's a girl I know...from art..." Tenten was shaking the whole time.

"What?" Panic flashed across the boy's eyes as he looked into the girl's pale, emotionless ones. "Oh, my God...Hinata's my cousin..."

"I'm so sorry..." Tenten's expression downcast.

"I'm Neji," said the boy, offering his hand.

"Tenten," she replied, taking it.

They stayed there, frozen, unable to move. With cries of names like Naruto or Kin, aside from others, this day had become anything but peaceful.

After everyone was gone and the bodies taken to the coroner, the sun set red.

A/N: NO FLAMES!!! In the next chapter, Tenten gets to know even more about Neji, plus two more people kill themselves. It's not Tenten or Neji.

Oh, and a list of the characters who commited suicide this chapter:

Sakura

Sasuke

Gaara

Naruto

Hinata

Kin


	2. An Abandoned Nightclub Downtown

Suicide Kiss

by Gothic Princess Tomoe

Disclaimer: I don't own Suicide Club or Naruto! Got it memorized?

Axel: Hey, that's my line!

Tomoe: And who has the remote to the shock collar?

Axel: suddenly remembers he has a shock collar around his neck Oh...right...I'm just gonna go over here...runs like hell

Chapter 2:

An Abandoned Nightclub Downtown

"Although I do not blame Hinata or the others involved in this tragic event, it pains me to wonder how such a gentle, young soul could do something so drastic like suicide to escape the pain in her life that she could easily resolve alive. All we can do to ease our minds in these troubled times is to remember that she is now at peace and free from all the pain she suffered."

Tenten's eyes began to well up with tears. She could barely hold it back. Hinata, whom last week appeared to be her cheerful best friend, was gone forever. Neji, who was sitting next to her, was emotionless and seemingly unmoved. Temari was not present. Her brother's funeral was scheduled for the same day, but both girls sent flowers to the other.

As the funeral dismissed, and everyone had said their last goodbyes, Neji pulled Tenten aside.

"C'mon, Tenten. I'm gonna take you to see a few friends of mine."

"Who are they?" Tenten wondered.

"You'll see," smirked Neji as they hopped on his motorcycle (A/N: I've always imagined him having one!) and drove away from the gravesite and into the most abandoned part of town.

"Where are we?" Tenten asked. Neji didn't answer. He simply helped Tenten off the bike and into and old building, supposedly a nightclub. Inside, there were several bags that looked like pillowsheets. The strange this was, they were moving. Tenten swore she could hear muffled cries of "help me" and it was starting to scare her.

They saw a man in a chair. He was wearing a long, black cloak with red clouds, and had black hair and red, almost enticing, eyes, like the ones Sasuke had had whenever he was angry.

"I have returned..." Neji started.

Tenten's breathing became shallow from fear.

"...Itachi."

A/N: Bwahahaha! I made Itachi GENESIS! So wrong but so right, right?

Omi: What? That makes no sense...

Tomoe: GET OUTTA HERE, YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!

Omi runs off like a scared bunny

Tomoe: Speaking of scared bunnies, happy early Easter! Now review and no flaming.

I know I was supposed to kill two people this chapter, but I decided to delay it. Deidara has to rape someone...oops.

WARNING: PURE CRACK AHEAD.

Japanese version coming soon.


	3. Note Concerning Discontinuation

And now, a note from Gothic Princess Tomoe!

Unfortunately, I cannot continue "Suicide Kiss" on this website. The next chapter has song lyrics in it, and if I post the chapter, I will be banned. So, I have chosen to relocate this story to another website that does allow songfics. The link will be given in my profile. I will be under the name "ShoujoFushigi."

_Sore de wa minna san sayonara._ (Well then, goodbye everybody.)


	4. Note Concering Misunderstanding

Do you not understand the gist of the story? Then listen to these next four words.

Watch. The. Fucking. Movie.

If you look on a search engine, you can probably find it.

Also, please don't ask about the Omi part. That was just crack.

Now go watch Suicide Club and stop flaming me.


End file.
